


One Day

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2003-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Takes place on the porch in 314 when Brian is staring at Justin.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I wanted to say it I really did. Looking into his eyes. Seeing the love and the joy. I really did. I even started to open my mouth. To say the words he's longed to hear from me. But I couldn't. I couldn't. I guess i'm not as brave or strong as he is. I love him. I do. But I can't say it. Because when I do he'll leave again. He'll leave me and then I won't ever be able to love anyone again. I want to. I do. 

"What?" Justin asks. I think i'm freaking him out a bit.

"Using my RAGE mind control powers." I tell him wishing the right words would come out for once.

Justin smirks. "Hmm. Take off your pants, bend over..."  
I smile back. Hopefully one day i'll be able to tell him.

One day.


End file.
